Imortals and Duel Monsters
by ultimatekaibafan
Summary: DISCONTIUED When Seto Kaiba meets Avalon the daughter of Ever they create a friendship that endangers the seceret of the imortals
1. Chapter 1

I sit outside my office quiet typing an email to Pegasus about the new release of duel monster cards not really paying attention to anything else till I remember and I quickly race to the window.

Mokuba's out there he standing outside the door talking to someone that I quickly remember as a GIRL I cringe in disgust at her unable to see the details but only seeing a long strand of hair. Then they disappear inside wondering where they're going till I hear thumping up the stairs I quickly sit down and pretend like I'm still writing the email when they open the door he runs in having almost ramming into the desk. Then he stops right in my face.

'' Mokuba! What are you doing?'' I demand loudly as he backs up and gives me the eye then I relax and look back at the computer he rolls his eyes and stands on his tip toes and asks:

'' Big brother can you take us to this shop downtown please?'' I look at him and use my regular '' big brother'' voice.

'' Why?'' I asked clearly exhausted but hanging on too pay attention long enough.

'' Because it's really cool!'' he says a more excided tone I roll my eyes and say:

'' Why me?'' he looks at me smiling big and I know if I say no too this he is not going to be happy.

'' because her mom doesn't want her going without you'' he points at me and I roll my eyes and stand up grab the keys to the car and walk out the door.

Normally I would have Roland drive us there but this time I wanted to drive we twist and turn down streets until me stop and my mouth drops open.

'' Mystics and Moonbeams?'' I gawk of every place why here why now? My head began to swirl as we all walk out of the car they run inside and I tag along slowly still gawking.

The inside was full of book selves and thousands of other things this girl was showing my brother something as I look around at all the magic books. Me being the non believer in magic now right here surrounded by what seems to be the most magical place on earth.

'' Can I help you'' a voice said from behind me, I turned around to see a girl in a tunic and jeans her eyes lined with purple eye shadow and her hair tied in a complicated braid of brown hair in the back several heavy bracelets went up her arms and a amulet that held a stone I didn't recognize.

'' nothing my brother dragged me here I'm just looking around'' she looks over at my brother and nods.

'' so what's Seto Kaiba CEO of the Kaiba corporation doing in a shop like this to follow your little brother and his girlfriend?'' she answers and I nod. Confused by her natural look and seer well dare I say it beauty she looks at me her brown eyes starring at me.

'' right and who are you?'' I ask she smiles.

'' My name in Avalon August I'm the psychic here actually I'm Avalon the second my mom is the original Avalon she worked in Laguna Beach our first chain '' she finishes and I smile surprised by how beautiful she is. '' how would you like to have a reading?''


	2. Chapter 2

She lead me through the hallway only a few doors in there until she open the last one at the end of the hallway, she lead me through the door and I was faced in a room with mirrors at every wall. A small table was in the middle with two chairs. I sat at down and she sat on the other side of me. She relaxed herself as she took a deep breath.

'' Hold your hand out'' she ordered I calmly reach out in the middle, she reaches over to touch it I almost pull back but when I feel a warm feeling her warm hand feeling around leaving a tingling sensation behind. Her eyes are closed I watch her as I she her flinch.

She opens her eyes at first halfway then all the way. She exhaled and looks me in the eyes as if trying to get something and this was just something too prove psychic abilities are just fairy tales.

'' You think there is no such thing as psychics?'' she says I bit my lip as I shrug. She looks at me again, '' Well maybe this is will prove it too you'' she says.

'' I doubt it. I've seen some of the weirdest things ever, that will take a lot of convincing,'' I say rolling my eyes. She looked at me I bit my lip hoping she doesn't slap me she readjusts herself and takes a deep breath.

'' Well yes you do have a brother that girl is his girlfriend? Right? Or you hope not, also you have had a challenging past something no body knows about like the newspapers only those who have worked for Kaiba corp. a long time and your brother. Not the newspapers and reports.'' My eyes widen impressed yes but still not convinced. '' and in about five seconds you will jump up and leave because you think I'm crazy and delusional.'' How did she know? That is what I was about to do. I stand up as she finishes. '' don't you want to see your future?'' I stop at the door and turn around I look at her.

'' Fine'' she looks again and smiles.

'' Well, I see you in about ten years you will look exactly the same I can't see why but you will. Also you will find someone that will change your life forever.'' She finishes, I bit my lip and leave. Not believing a word when I leave the hall my brother looks at me and says:

'' Did you just get a reading Megan's knows someone who said she's amazing well how did it go is she good'' I roll my eyes and go 'yeah sure whatever' they run in and I wait outside thinking about what she said. When they come out Avalon comes out behind me.

'' Take my card you might find you'll need it someday.'' She slips it into my hand as I look at her I slip it in my pocket. I get in and drive off knowing that I wasn't going to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Take my card you'll need it someday'' the simple words echoing in my ears over and over in my head. I look at the business card in my hand I crumple it into a ball and throw it on to my desk having it be covered in mountains and stacks of paper work that I need to finish.

'' Avalon, she's just as bad as Yugi and his friends.'' Heart of the cards blah! Psychic abilities stupid its all a lie this is just all a lie but then she knew so much. About me she seemed to know everything me she knew about my past... is it possible she knew everything?

I stop shaking my head in disgust this is all some kind of mind trick she is no psychic they don't exist they are a complete lie! I open my eyes and stepping near my computer I sit on my desk opening the words greatest gift, Google! The best thing the internet thought of.

I type in Mystics and Moonbeams and sure enough tons of things popped up. I clicked the top one and went to the store's website. Founded 2009 has been going for thirty five years. Wait didn't Avalon say something about Laguna Beach? It being a first chain? When I searched I found that it was the first chain. When I searched Avalon I saw a picture of the Avalon I saw today and another person a girl who looks in a way like the one I met today with blue eyes but with blonde hair unlike Avalon with brown hair but I could easily tell they are related.

I exit out of the page leaning back everyone says that Avalon's predictions always came true. No way this is real. I stand walking out the door and out the mansion and around the many gardens that surrounded the property. I walk over to the horse stable a place I never went Noah used to come here Mokuba comes once and a while but I never do I actually I walk around at the stable stopping at one of the horses a black one with spots of white. She looked like a horse my mother once had.

I climb up feeling nervous only doing this once and that was when I was eight then and I was seventeen. So nine years ago I hold the reins clutching strongly at first the horse walks at first slow the faster then into a run. I slowly let go of the reins holding on still put not as strong the wind is rushing through my face I take a deep breath I feel a unbelievable rush something that I used to feel when I dueled.

I had no idea how long I was there it only seemed a few minutes. When I returned I realized I had been there for two hours I sit in my room remembering the rush I sit on my bed looking up at the roof. I turn at the window looking outside I pick up the business card I was given picking up the phone in the room dialing the number slowly and lifting the reviver to my ear.

**Hi guys sorry it took so long I got a cold **and I did a few more of Things are Wrong **in Domino so I couldn't update for a while but here it is! PLEASE REVIEW IF SO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


End file.
